You Will Be Mine, Valentine
by Metallic Pink
Summary: I'm back everybody! This is a OneShot InuKag MirSan SOOOOO much fluff! For Valentines Day! And for other story info read the authors note. R&R! Much Love


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other wonderful characters. But one day I shall.

**Author's Note: **Remember me? Well I'm finally back and finally aloud to use the computer again. Yea I know your all tired of excuses. But I will be updating my other fics asap I promise. But for Valentine's I figured I do something special. So I'm sorry. RR

* * *

Rain fell down. Heavy little drops just poured. Washing away the impurities of a lifetime. The rain hadn't come in such a long time. And yet it had to come on this day? Well that was fate. It was irony that kept the world in balance. So obviously some things never change. But on the one-day were effort was important. The one day where time and care was spent. It had to rain. Something cruel yet needed. And still it poured.

"Kagome hurry up!" Sango shouted from the other room.

"Why must it rain tonight?" Kagome questioned her friend. As if she would know why.

"Kag I don't know. But I wanna see how your dress looks?"

"What does it matter my hair and makeup will be ruined thanks to the rain!"

"Stop it! We'll cover you up I promise!"

"Yea yea." Kagome replied as she slowly opened up the door in an unsure way. "Well?"

Sango sat starring at her best friend. "Aww Kag you look so beautiful."

"Your lying aren't you?"

"NO!"

Kagome looked down at her long black dress. It had tiny pink hearts that lined the top. The dress flowed with every curve and made a mind-bending shape. The dress was long and touched the ground. Proving it's self just the right length for it was long yet not too long to step on. It was strap less yet stayed up perfectly.. That dress was practically made for her. And her hair was done in tight spiral curls. With the length of her hair. The spiral made it quit a bit shorter. So it still flowed down her back. But only half way. As opposed to the regular length of down her back completely. Her eye's had dark liner that made them stand out completely. Her lips were a sticking red. That went with her well. She was going to knock everyone dead tonight

"I think I look horrible." Kagome protested.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Sango screamed. "You look amazing now calm down! Before I take the cord to the curling iron and strangle you!"

"Ek! No! I like that curling iron!"

"Oh you're such a loser!" Sango laughed. "Now how do I look?"

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango's dress was a long blue dress. With glittery flowers gracefully moving across it. The dress clung to her just right. Leaving a good idea yet much left to the imagination. It reached the ground smoothly. Her hair was up with a flower in it. Soft curls surrounded her face elegantly. She also wore noticeable eyeliner. And a soft pink gloss. She also would have her adoring fans tonight.

"You look amazing Sango." Kagome replied "Um so... are we ready then?"

"Oh um." Sango said looking around. Trying to find a way to stall. Yet drew a complete blank. "Yea I um I suppose we are."

"So um let's go I guess." Kagome said checking to make sure her curling iron was unplugged. Then walked out the door with Sango following.

"Mama! Were leaving now!"

"Oh ok dear! Just let me get a picture of you girls!" He rushed out with a camera. "Now smile girls" She said as she took the picture. The girls complied with everything Kagome's mother wished. "Ok now you better go you don't want to be late." She said. "Oh wait!" She grabbed two umbrellas. "You'll need these I'm afraid. The weather is terrible. Now be very careful."

"Yes Mama. Thanks" Kagome said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and left.  
"Bye bye Ms.H" Sango said as she followed Kagome.

"Bye girls!"

"Ahh I hate this it's unfair!" Kagome said as she walked to her car. "Now it has to rain but not any other day oh no."

"Chill." Sango giggled as she got in the car.

Kagome started it up and waited for the engine to warm up. She turned on her favorite radio station and found Van Hallen's version of Pretty Women was on.

"Oh yea that's us Sango." They both laughed as she pulled out. 'Tonight maybe something good will happen. But probably not. Maybe Miroku and Sango will have a good time. I'll just end up hanging with Inuyasha probably. Unless some girl hits on him. And he ditches me. In which case I'll be standing in the corner alone again. Valentines Day and I have no Valentine. Usual.' Kagome thought to herself. They pulled into the school and were greeted outside by some familiar faces.

"Sango! Kagome! HEY!" Miroku cheered happily as they got out of the car. "Sango you look stunning. And why Miss Kagome dare I say you look marvelous."

"Yea you don't look so bad yourself Miroku. Even perverts can clean up nicely I suppose huh?" Sango commented. "Looking good Inu. You actually wore a suit? I'm shocked."

"So am I to be honest." Inuyasha smirked. Now to be aware of this he didn't just look good. He was handsome. Like the too handsome to be here handsome. His suit was all black. With only the exception of the shirt. Which was a standard white. Yet the slacks and jacket were jet black. And fit to a degree of genius. His long silver hair was soft and caressed his back gently. His golden eyes glowed brightly and seemed intent on something. He was dashing and swift. In other words flawless.

As for Miroku he looked suave as usual. Dressed the same as Inuyasha. With his arrogant smile and cunning ways he was just a charmer through and though.

"So ladies shall we?" Miroku said extending his arm to both of them in the most cliche yet sweetest way. Inuyasha only smirked and followed them in. While all the while Kagome wondered why Inuyasha dressed so nicely.

'Inuyasha hates dressing up. I wonder if he's meeting someone.' Kagome speculated as her heart sank into her stomach. 'Oh why does my stomach do that?'

The minute they went in there was a slow song on. Typical of a Valentine's Day dances though.

"Sango would you do me the honor?"

"Only if you stop being so predictable."

"Ok deal." Miroku said as he led her to the dance floor and dipped her.

"Yea I saw that one coming a mile away" Sango giggled.

"Well I can't help it. I get so romantic when I'm around you." He commented as they danced.

Kagome sighed and took a seat on the bleachers as she watched the others dance. Inuyasha walked over after having talked to a friend.

"You seem down." He said as he sat next to her.

"Hmm." She said as she looked up at him. "It's just seemingly pointless. Ya know to spend hours of getting ready to have no one notice."

"I noticed."

"Oh yea?" She smiled kindly. "You're the only one."

"No I'm sure all the other guys noticed. But maybe they also know if they said anything I'd murder them."

"Oh yea? Why?" Kagome was now intrigued.

"Cause that would mean they would have to be checking you out ." Inuyasha said as he looked at her directly. "And they know how I feel about that."

"Ok so how do you feel about that? What does it matter?" Kagome asked looking away.

Inuyasha stood up and stood directly in front of Kagome. "Here dance with me." He held out his hand for her to take. She looked up at him in disbelief and then placed her hand onto his. He led her out to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaving a gap between the two.

"You never answered me." Kagome tilted her head and looked up at him to see him looking off to the side. "Well?"

He now turned his head to look at her. "What do **you **think it means?" He drew her into him closer.

"I have no idea."

He spun her and doing so brought her in entirely to him. "You have no idea?"

"N-no."

"None?" By this time they had stopped truly dancing and stood looking at each other.

"None what so ever."

"You like to see me suffer aye?"

"Never said that."

"How many more clues do you want?"

"As many as it takes for you to just come out and tell me."

"I can't do that?"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because if you haven't figured it out by now. That must mean you have no interest."

"Interest in what?"

"Nothing." He said as he walked away leaving Kagome alone on the dance floor. She stood in silence for a moment, then realized he thought all wrong.

Inuyasha was all the way out to the doors walking to the parking lot in the rain.

"Inuyasha come back here!" Kagome said hesitant to follow do to the rain.

"What?" He asked bitterly as he turned around.

Kagome ran out to him in the rain. "Ya know I must really love you allot because I spent nearly 2 hours on my hair. And then an hour on my makeup and yet I'm out here in this downpour."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Repeat that for me would ya?"

"Hmm? The part where I bitched about the rain or the part where I said I loved you?"

"I'll live without hearing the rain thing ever again but I really want to hear the I love you thing."

"Oh well not until you tell me why it upsets you when other guys look at me."

"Cause your mine."

"Excuse me?" Kagome exclaimed trying to sound like she didn't want to be property.

"Oh no let me rephrase that." He said as he came closer to her. "You will be mine."

"Oh is that right?"

"Of course it is. Well I hope it is. Will you be my Valentine?"

"Oh now that's too sweet for you to say."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"You spend way too much time with Miroku."

"I can wait aaaaaaaalll night." He said as he backed up, crossed his arms, and leaned against his car.

"Well" She said as she walked to him. "I guess I will if I **have **to." She teased.

"Yea yea shut up." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**: Once again I'm so sorry everyone who reads my other works. I will be updating them asap. Let's just say since we last spoke there was a break up with my bf. Who's now my ex ibviously. And I got into major trouble from something I did so I was grounded for a while. Anyways I know this is major fluff and all but RR PWEASE!

Much Love,

_**MetallicPink**_


End file.
